Caught in the Act
by Icelilly
Summary: Stan and Kyle were caught making out by Cartman. Cartman puts their picture in e-mails and all over the school. It's just not going well for the two lovers. STYLE. ONE-SHOT. Rated M for language.


**A/N: Just a short Style one-shot. But I personally think this is really cheesy. Then again, I think everything I write is really cheesy and stupid.  
**  
**Enjoy!**

* * *

I hate this. I fucking hate this.

This was supposed to be a good day. It was my birthday after all. My parents didn't plan anything big this year so Stan made some surprises for me. One was a card with a small bouquet of lilies in my locker. Second was during lunch where he made lunch for me. Third was at his house where he purchased a small cake for the two of us. Forth was a stuffed bunny with a green ribbon around its neck. I thought the surprises were over until he told me of one more. A romantic evening in the park. Yeah, sure... It sounds so stereotypical. But it's the thought that counts right?

Everything was going great. We were sitting on one of the park benches where there wasn't really anything to see but some lampposts and trees. But the skies were clear, the moon and stars shining brightly. Stan held me close and I laid my head down on his shoulder.

"Did you enjoy your birthday?"  
"I did... Thank you..."

Stan leaned in for a kiss and our lips met. I felt a tongue trying to enter my mouth. I granted access. The kiss was filled with passion. Our tongues explored each others mouths, exchanging saliva in the process. He tasted like the strawberries that was on the cake. I felt him coming down on me, making part of my back hit the railing on the bench. I felt a curious hand sliding down my chest and a moan came out of mouth. It was such a perfect moment. Until...

FLASH!

A flash of light forced my eyes open. I saw the worst thing that could happen ever happen to me. Cartman. And he has his stupid fucking camera.

"Well, well, well! What do we have here?" He, wickedly, smiled.  
"Cartman, you asshole!" Stan yelled.  
"I always knew you two were fags. But of course, I could never prove it. But now, I have proof that you two are totally gay for each other!"  
"Cartman, give me the camera," I asked.  
"Hmmm... let me think... How about... NO!"  
"Cartman, give me the damn camera!"  
"I don't think so!"  
"CARTMAN GIVE ME THE FUCKING CAMERA!!"  
"Oh, what's wrong Kyle? You got some sand in your vagina?"  
"I swear to god, Cartman... I'm going to kill you if you don't give the camera..."  
"It doesn't matter what you say to me Kyle. I will show this to everyone. I'm putting up on the internet, I'm putting it up all over the school... I'm even going to it put it in your mailboxes for your parents to see."  
"You wouldn't dare..." Stan said.  
"Oh, I would Stan. I would."

Cartman left us alone. I was fueling with anger but Stan was feeling down.

"It's all my fault. I shouldn't of picked this place."  
"It's not your fault Stan... You didn't know."  
"How can you forgive me for this?! Look at what I got us into to!"  
I held both of his hands and gave him a quick kiss, "You didn't know. I can't be mad at you for something you didn't plan on happening."  
"You're right. I'm sorry."  
"It's alright. But what do you think we should do?"  
"Lets just wait until tomorrow and see what happens. I don't think he could do all that in one night."  
"Alright."

Stan walked me home. We said good night and sealed it with a kiss. He asked me if we could go to school together. Like he really needs to ask... I later spent the rest of the night with my family before heading to bed for the night.

Well, morning is here and Stan was waiting at the door for me. I was little worried going to school but having Stan next to me was a bit of relief for me.

"Morning Stan!"  
"Morning. Sleep well?"  
"Pretty much. But I gotta ask you... Did you check the mailbox?"  
"Nothing."  
"Really? Nothing?"  
"Nothing. I checked my mailbox as well. I got nothing either."  
"I knew he couldn't do it!!"  
"Come on, lets go. We'll be late if keep chatting like this."

We arrived at the bus stop and Kenny was the only one there. Cartman wasn't there.

"Hey Kenny," We both said.  
"Hey guys."  
"Hey Kenny? I can ask you something?" I asked.  
"Sure. What about?"  
"Did you get an e-mail from Cartman last night?"  
"Dude, have you forgotten? My computer is broken remember? My dad knocked it over when he got drunk last week. Why?"  
"No-No reason. Just curious..."

The bus arrived and we boarded the bus. While most were talking away, some people gave us odd looks. We sat in the back while Kenny sat on the other side, also in the back. Craig and Clyde were sitting next to each other in front of us.

"Hey guys," Clyde said.  
"Hey Clyde," We said.  
"Say umm... I got to ask you something... Have you guys ever kissed a girl before?" Clyde asked. Craig was giggling quietly in the background.  
"...Clyde, that's the stupidest question you've ever asked me before. Of course we have! I used to date Wendy for god sakes! And Kyle kissed Bebe and Rebecca in the third grade! Why?!"  
"Oh.. Uh.. No reason."  
"That's not a good enough reason Clyde. Why?" I asked.  
"Nothing! Honestly!"  
I grabbed the collar of his jacket, "Why Clyde?!"  
"Alright! Alright! Just... please let me go..."  
I let go of his jacket, "Why?"  
"Cartman sent me this e-mail last night. I read that he had some picture of you guys doing something last night. I didn't get a chance to download the image but Craig did and he printed it out to show me an-"  
"WHAT?!" We both yelled.  
"Craig, show me the picture," Stan asked. Craig opened his backpack and took out a piece of paper. It was, indeed, the picture of the two us. Making out on the park bench. Oh my fucking god. I have a feeling it's going to be a long day.

Stan and I arrived at school, only to find our plastered EVERYWHERE. Those who didn't get the e-mail last night we're surely going to get it now. Cartman walked from behind a corner of the wall, seeing us must of made his day.

"Well, if it isn't Jew-boy and his faggy boyfriend. Do you like what I've done to the school Kyle? I think the picture matches the walls quite well."  
"Cartman, you fucking asshole..."  
"What's wrong Kyle? You don't like what I've done with the school? Or was the sex bad last night?" He smiled, evilly.  
I had enough. I wanted to punch him in the face for that remark. My fist came flying at him but Stan stopped me.  
"Stan? What the hell?!"  
"Don't waste your energy Kyle. This is what he wants. Just ignore him. The janitor will take all pictures off.

We left Cartman alone and went straight to class. We didn't even bother going to our lockers to drop off our stuff. As more and more of our classmate came it, the more awkward looks we were getting. I listened to Stan's advice and ignored them. Class had started when Mr. Garrison came through the door. I was expecting him to say something about the pictures but didn't. We hadn't gotten through 3 minutes of class until the principal called us down over the P.A. system. I got a sick feeling in my stomach after that.

We got to the principal office and waited. I held Stan's hand in fear.  
"Stan... I'm scared... We haven't done anything!"  
"Don't worry. It will be alright. It's probably just a misunderstanding. Besides, it's just Principal Victoria," He smiled. We we're about to kiss until a door flew open.  
"Come in boys."  
I looked in confusion as I walked in. This wasn't Principal Victoria! Oh wait... I forgot... Principal Victoria is on sick leave. This is her replacement...

"Sit down boys," She said. We did as we were told.  
"Do you know why your here?"  
"No we don't," Stan said. She whipped out a piece of paper.  
"What the hell is this?"  
"It's... us?"  
"Why are you doing this?"  
"Doing what?" I asked.  
"This! You're both... kissing!"  
"So?" Stan said.  
"So?! This is blasphemy! This is disgusting!" She yelled.  
"It's love. Get over it," Stan said.  
"No. YOU get over it. I demand you two separate at once!"  
We looked at each other, "Sorry, we can't do that," Stan said.  
She removed her glasses, "Do you want to get suspended?"  
"You can't suspend us for being gay," I said.  
"Watch me. You're parents are on the way down here."

My stomach turned. If my mother had found out about this, I'll be disowned forever. The principal turned her around so she couldn't look at us. I held Stan's hand tightly but quickly let go when our parents entered. However, my mother wasn't there. I became a bit relaxed when that happened.

"Sorry we're late Ms..." Randy trailed off.  
"Ms. Campbell," She said, shaking everyone's hands.  
"What did the boys do?" Sharon asked.  
"This," She said, whipping out the photo. I buried my face in my hands. The three adults looked shocked.  
"Oh my god...," Sharon said.  
"Kyle, why didn't you tell me and your mother?" Gerald asked.  
I could feel my voice cracking, "I wasn't ready yet..."  
"This photo was put up all over the school. I don't know who did it. But your boys refuse to end their relationship. So, I'll be suspending them."  
"What?!" Sharon yelled.  
"Ms. Campbell, you can't just suspend someone for being gay. They haven't done anything wrong," Randy said.  
Ms. Campbell looked shocked, "Yes I can!! I'm in charge here!!"  
Stan seemed to have lost his patience as the conversation was getting him mad and frustrated. He got up and was about to walk out the door.  
"Stanley, where are you going?" Sharon asked.  
"I'm going outside before I hurt somebody," He said, leaving the room. I ran after him.

"Stan! Wait up!" I yelled out.  
He turned around, "Kyle?"  
"Did you really mean that?"  
"Mean what?"  
"What you said in her office... About hurting someone..."  
"Yeah... It's just so frustrating! What's wrong with being in love with someone who is the same gender as you are?!" He said, punching a wall. I held on to his arm.  
"I know darling. I know..."  
We held each other close. Melting our pain and frustrations away. However, that was short lived as Cartman spotted us.

"Hey fags!" He yelled out.  
"What the hell do you want fat ass?!" I yelled.  
"Aww... What's wrong Kyle? Are you on your period?" He said, jokingly. Kyle didn't find it funny.  
"You know what?! I'm sick and tired of you poking fun at us!! And you know what?! We are fags! And we're proud of it!! And you what?! We don't care what others think of us!! That's right! We don't! So stop wasting your breath!!" I yelled out with all my might. But you know what? That felt... good... I feel like all my frustrations are gone. I feel... great... Stan walked up to me and hugged me from behind.  
"That was beautiful dude...," He said, giving me a kiss on the cheek.  
Cartman became angry, "Whatever Kyle! I'll keep doing what I'm doing! One day, I'll break you! I'll break you so hard that you'll cry! Mmm... Yes... I see it now... You crying at my feet... Mmm... Yes...," Cartman said as he touched himself. This disturbed Stan and I to the bone.

"We'll be going now...," Stan said. However, Cartman wasn't listening. He was still fantasizing about Kyle crying at his feet. The two left the building but sat on the school steps.

"Stan? Shouldn't be heading back to class?" I asked.  
Stan gave me a kiss on the cheek, "Later. When second period starts..."  
I giggled, "What should we do?"  
Stan had a smirk on his face, "I have an idea..."

* * *

**A/N: Finished! Hopefully, you enjoyed it. Or at least, somewhat enjoyed it. Please review! But no flames. Lilly doesn't like flames. **


End file.
